The First Scar
by Ninessecret
Summary: If loving someone means death for the rest of your species, what do you do? One survived Malaysia, and now she is on the run. What happens when she ends up in Chicago? What happen's when she meets the one who she knows loves? What happens when the person she loves is number Nine?


**Disclaimer- I do not (sadly) own Lorien Legacies**

' **Sup, I know I need to update Storm of Ice and finish my alternate Fall of Five, but I got this idea when I was in gym class a few days ago. This fanfiction will be an alternate Lorien Legacies. My idea for this fanfiction is a 'None' ship, I'm a complete nerd so I've read all of the Lorien Legacies novellas. Since I've done that I've always thought One needed more book time. This is One's story, about how she survives to meet Nine. I intend to make the chapters longer than the chapters in Storm of Ice. I will try to update tonight, however I can't I'm super sorry.**

 **Please review,**

 **Nine's Secret**

 **Prologue**

 **Sandor's P.O.V**

The ship shakes violently, waking me from my sleep, the movement lurches me forward, I groan. I had just been dreaming of Lorien, my beautiful home. Now gone because of the Mogadorians. I consider rolling over but I think better of it.

I decide I better check on Nine, since I woke up I bet Nine is scared. My room is large and spacious big enough for both me and Nine, but I figured since I don't know Nine all that well I would let him stay with One, who said she was too old to stay with a Cêpan. One and Nine seemed to get along mostly, still I knew that leaving two kids alone during turbulence would only result in disaster. I throw on a pair of gray sweatpants over my plaid boxers, I then grab a sweatshirt and pulled it over my head.

I walk out of the room shutting the door behind me. As I walk I can't help but wonder what would have happened if I hadn't screwed everything up, Nine could have an experienced Cêpan who knew what they where doing. But no, Nine got the most inexperienced Cêpan in the whole damn world! I don't know how to protect a child! Hell, I could't protect Devektra when she was right next me, I let her fight for me. I did the freaking _opposite_ of protecting her.

I'm so lost in thought that I don't notice as I walk right into Katar-Six's Cêpan.

"I'm super sorry, I didn't see you." I say embarrassed.

Katar's anger disappear from her eyes being replaced with laughter.

"I'll take that as a complement, No one ever sees me coming. I'm a _ninja_."

I laugh, I expected her to be annoyed _,_ but instead she is joking around, or wait is she _flirting_ with me? Maybe I'm imagining this, Katar is an experienced Cêpan, why would she be interested in someone like me?

"Have you seen, Nine?" I ask, changed the subject to something that doesn't confuse me.

Katar looks disappointed at my change of the subject, but her reply is surprising natural.

"He was in with One, I was just dropping off Six, when the ship started shaking. I stayed with all the kids through the turbulence, Nine seems very…" She was obviously searching for a kind way to describe depressed Nine. " _shy_."

I smiled at her. She found the perfect way of describing Nine without being rude. However she was right Nine is shy, He talks to know one other than One and occasionally me and Seven. He probably spends most of his time with One because he really looks up to her, she is the oldest and in my opinion the bravest of the garde. Poor One had to watch as her family was killed before her eyes. I still hear her screams wake her up, when Nine asks about why she screams she says, 'Sometimes you need to have bad dreams in order to recognize the good ones.' She is wise beyond her ten years of life. I know that Nine remembers escaping and leaving his grandfather, I can tell he is still in shock. Not that I blame him, I am still very much in shock.

"Yes, he's very _shy_. How is Six?" I ask politely.

I personally didn't like Six all that much, she was always getting into some sort of trouble that always ended in Nine traumatized and curled up in a ball. Take yesterday for example, Six thought it would be funny to play a prank on Eight. Her idea of a prank was sneaking into Eight and Reynolds's room and covering Eight's face with white makeup and shaving him to make him look like a Mogadorian. Once I saw that I almost had a heart attack, and I think Nine might have wet his pants. And all Six could do was laugh, If I had been her Cêpan I would have taught her a lesson she would not soon forget. But all Katar did was have a 'talk' with her, explaining that she must never do anything that stupid again.

"She's good, I'm really sorry about yesterday. Six shouldn't have gone that far." Katar's eyes were apologetic.

"It's ok, everyone makes mistakes. In fact it was a mistake that brought me here-on this ship." I say kindly.

Katar's eyes darkened, I can tell this is the first she has heard of me being a mistake.

"Sandor, your business is your business. But if you don't mind me asking what happened?" Katar's eyes are curious.

I open my month to reply when I hear a shriek from Nine and One's room. In unison Katar and I run towards the sound.

The brown wood door is cracked open, I push it open to see One yelling at a teary eyed Six.

-" in _Lorien_ were you thinking? You could have blown up the whole ship!" Nine is standing in-between Six and One, looking worried, for what I don't know.

"What happened? Who was screaming?" I asked, I look at Katar who looks just as confused as I feel.

One looks at Katar and replies, "Six wanted to try to gain legacies by placing herself in a dangerous situation. She snuck into the caption's room and started playing with all of the buttons. If Nine hadn't followed her, I don't even want to think of the consequences…"

I look at Nine and smile at him, he has really good instincts, he wasn't afraid to spy on Six when he knew she was up to no good.

One looks at Katar, and I can tell Katar is furious; her fists are tight at her sides, her eyes are blazing with anger. I decide that is would probably be better to leave Katar and Six alone for this.

"Come on, Nine. I have something to show you in my room, One, I think you'll also want to see it." I say in a tone that is kind but is clear that saying no is not an option.

One nods, getting the message. She grabs Nine's hand and they follow me out the door.

Katar looks at me and mouths _thank you_. I nod and mouth _your welcome._

I shut the door behind us and lead One and Nine to my closed door. I open the door and sit on my bed, One closes the door behind her and sits on the floor. Nine surprises me by walking over to me and sitting next to me.

"What did you want to show us, Daxin- I mean Sandor?" Nine's small voice asks me. I wince at hearing the name of Nine's real Cêpan, the one who died because of my selfishness.

"I wanted to show you how to not be a witness of a murder!" I say, hoping he won't get the joke, and that he would ask me to explain it. Giving me time to find a excuse for making him leave.

One laughs and Nine looks at me in horror, I laugh.

"I'm just joking!" I say between laughs.

Nine stands up, and places his ice blue eyes on me. "Will Six be ok? Will Katar be mad?" I am surprised with his question, but I reply honestly.

"Katar is going to be mad, but she has all reason to be mad. Six could've hurt all of us."

Nine nods, then he looks at One. "Do you want to go find Seven. She's really nice."

One shakes her head, a look of disgust on her face. One could be very nice, but nothing soured her mood more than Seven. One thought Seven was too soft, and therefore they constantly argued.

"You can go find her. I think she is with Adel." I say, Nine looks disappointed but he nods anyway.

One looks like she wants to say something, but she waits until Nine leaves before she opens her mouth.

"Sandor, can I talk to you about the Mogadorians as an equal. Hilde always treats me like a little kid whenever I bring it up."

I am shocked, I didn't think One would want to talk to the most inexperienced Cêpan about something as serious as the war.

I nod. One smiles.

"I'm scared Sandor. What if we don't make it back home?"

I look at One and reply as honestly as I can, "We have to, One. There is no other option. All of the Cêpans' on this ship are going to make sure that happens. _No matter what_." I say confidently.

One looks reassured, but I can tell she still has more questions. "Sandor, not to be rude, but I feel like that's easier said being _Nine's Cêpan_ , then it would be being _One_ or _One's Cêpan_. I'm scared, If I fail, so will everyone else on this ship." I look at One's blue eyes and for the first time I notice that her eyes are watery. I feel bad for her, she has seen so much bloodshed, she never deserved to be number One. My respect for her grows.

"One, You never said this before. I'm so sorry, I never thought about it that way." I walk over to One and hug her. The back of my shirt is wet and I can tell she is crying. I pull her closer, "It's ok, One. It'll be ok." I whisper in her ear.

"But what will happen once we get to Earth? Once we split up, it will be me and Hilde. I will have her life in my hands, if I screw up it could result in her death. I'm so scared." One's voice cracks as she talks and I find my heart breaking for her.

"One, don't worry. It'll be ok, you will make it-" The opening of the door cuts me off, Nine walks in.

Nine looks at me then back to One, "Seven was busy, do you want me to come back later?" One looks up for the first time, only now seeing Nine. One wipes away her tears as she replies, "No it's fine, if you want to stay. I can leave if you needed to talk to Sandor." One's voice is shaky.

Nine doesn't reply, instead he walks over to the floor and sits down next One.

"What's wrong, One?" Nine's small voice asks.

"Nothing, Nine. Sometimes a loric needs to cry."

Nine doesn't look convinced, he looks at me. His blue eyes search my face for any sign of emotion in my blank face.

"One, your always there for me. Tell me how I can help you."

That's when my eyes start watering, I can't believe how grown up Nine is getting. He wants to helps One, he wants to help his friend.

"Thank you, Nine. It's nice to know your there for me." One pulls Nine into a big hug. Nine whispers something that I can't hear into One's ear. One whispers something back.

A knock at the door interrupts the moment between One and Nine. They pull apart from each other.

"Come in." I say to the person on the other side of the door.

Katar walks in. Six behind her, "Six had something she wanted to say to One and Nine." Six looks Katar with annoyance. Katar lightly pushes Six forward with her the back of her hand.

"I'm sorry I almost blew up the ship," Six says lamely. Katar glares at Six, "I'm glad to know I have friends who are looking out for me." Katar smiles at Six, "And ruin my fun." Six mutters. Katar glares at Six.

One looks at Nine, then back at Six. She then starts laughing, soon Nine joins in, then me, then Katar. Then Six starts laughing. Before I know it we are all laughing so hard we are crying. I have to wipe tears from my eyes.

"Sandor, I need to talk to you." Katar says between laughs.

I nod. "Let's go to my room," I say seriously. Katar walks to the door.

I stand up and follow Katar to the door, I close the door just as I hear the words "Who wants to play 'who licked me?'"

I smile as I follow Katar to my room. I remember being Nine's age, back on Lorien. I was so happy, living with my family, playing with my friends. And now,, here we are; All of my friends are dead, I've been thrust into a war that I want no part of. My life has gone to hell in those few short years.

Katar opens my unlocked door and stands by the opening, waiting for me to go in first. I smile at Katar and walk in my large room I sit on the my bed, the soft thick puff sinking under me.

The room is very bare, only the essentials where placed in the ship. All I have is a bed, a small lamp to light the dark room, a desk with one small chair. The walls are a pale dove gray, stealing the very little light the lamp gives off.

I beckon Katar to my bed, she walks over and sits down next to me, she looks very good if I do say so myself; Her auburn hair is twisted into a simple bun, Katar's brown eyes perfectly match her brown sweatpants and black jacket.

"What did you want to talk about? My replacing Nine's other Cêpan?" I ask.

Katar shakes her head, "Actually I want to talk to you about the plan for Earth." I am surprised, wouldn't Katar want to talk to someone else about Earth.

"Okay, What about Earth?" I ask, trying to sound as natural as possible.

"I just keep thinking what happens if one of us-Cêpans- breaks the charm. We are in charge of protecting our garde, what if we lead them right into another Cêpan? We could end up destroying any hope of them returning home." Katar's brown eyes look nervously around my room before meeting my eyes. I can tell this is a fear that is not one that will be easily confronted.

"Katar, no matter what happens on earth we will survive. And even if we don't it won't be your fault, it won't be my fault. It won't be anyone's fault other than the Mogadorians." I try to sound as confident as possible.

Katar looks a little reassured but not all that reassured.

"But what about-" I cut Katar off, "It will be okay."

I grab her hand and give it a reassuring squeeze, Katar looks surprised but she manages to smile. Her smile is beautiful, it lights up the room. It's then that I realize how much I like Katar. I remember when I was younger how my parents told me Lorics only fall in love once, at the time I thought it was complete bullshit; What if you fall in love with someone you can't stand? What if being in love with that person means doom and death for everyone else? What if Katar is the one I love? I will have to leave her, or worry about breaking the charm for Nine. _Relax, Sandor._ I tell myself. But I can't calm down and relax, what if Katar is the _one?_

I must have been missed something because Katar is looking at me expectingly, as if waiting for answer.

"What did you say? Sorry, I was lost in thought." I say embarrassed.

Katar smiles and shrugs, "What where you thinking about?" She asks.

 _About how hot you are._ Katar is blushing, and I realize I must have said that out loud. I mentally slap myself, _Idiot! Don't said things like that out loud!_

Katar's cheeks are as red as roses.

"I'm sorry, Katar. It slipped out, I shouldn't have said that. I mean it's true-you are very hot- but I shouldn't have-" Katar cuts me off with a kiss. I am surprised but I get what she is trying to say; I like you too. Her lips are warm, and soft as a pillow.

She pulls away way too soon for my liking. "I shouldn't have done that, Sandor. I'm super sorry." Her cheeks are still red as she speaks.

"It's okay, you have nothing to be sorry for. There was nothing regrettable about that kiss." I say, Katar's hand is still in mine. I give her hand a comforting squeeze.

Katar pulls her hand away, "I'm sorry, Sandor. I can't loose you. From the minute I saw you I knew you where the _one_ ," She sighs, "But, I knew soon we would have to separate. So I figured, why bother? You didn't even notice me until today, and I've been flirting my ass off since I saw you." Katar says sadly.

 _Is she right? Have I been not noticing her, when she is right in front of me?_ I rack my brain for examples of her flirting with me before today. I come back with nothing. Then it all comes rushing back.

" _Time for dinner!" Adel yelled as she walked up to each closed door._

 _I groan, A glance at my watch confirms I've only been asleep for ten minutes. I pull myself out of my comfy bed and walk to the door. The hallways aren't very wide and the doors open outward, so as I open the door I hit Katar. I catch her before she can fall, "I'm so sorry Katar, I didn't see you."_

 _I place Katar on her feet. She smiles as she replies, "It's ok, I was kinda hoping you'd bump into me so we could walk together," She laughs, "As they say 'be careful for what you wish for.'"_

 _I laughed at her joke never assuming she was flirting with me._

"Katar, that day when my door bumped into you, where you waiting for me?" I ask, dreading her answer.

"Yes, I followed Adel to your door." Katar's voice is regretful.

"I'm sorry, Katar. I can't change the past, I can't predict the future. But I know this; we are meant to be together. I have screwed up so many things, but ending up one this ship-with you was by far the best mistake I've made, "I look at Katar's brown eyes, "Katar, I've made the mistake of not noticing you. Please forgive me, You are the _one_. And I couldn't live with myself if I just screw up _love_."

Katar replies by kissing me, a real kiss, a deep kiss that makes me understand why lorics do crazy things for love.

This love could destroy our chance of survival, but I'd rather died than be without Katar.

My love could destroy us, and the crazy thing is I don't care.

 **Thanks for reading, This prologue was an example of what people do for love. In the rest of the story it will be Nine and One having these feelings. I also wanted to do this so I could introduce the Nine ands One. Don't worry they won't be this out of character for the rest of the story! I just wanted to prove that they were friends in the beginning. If you liked this Sandor and Katar pairing leave a comment and I will continue this story. Anyway, I will try to update this story later tonight, but if I can't I'm super sorry. I would LIKE to have two reviews before I update, but that is just a preference. Also I probably won't be able to update Storm of Ice until tomorrow.**

 **Please review and READ GAME OF THRONES,**

 **Nine's Secret**


End file.
